DamDaiDoo Love
by NekoDarkness
Summary: One-shot song story. the pair you have to find out yourself! Warning: Yaoi


DN: Hello Readers! Sorry, I haven't been Up-dating soon much. College is taking alot of my time, and now also looking for a job isn't helping ethier.  
Danger: At least you made a story for this holiday.  
DN: Yea, i just was listening to this song and the story wrote itself.  
Neko: Happy Valentine's Day or Happy Single Awareness Day. Which ever you go by, hope it's a good day.  
Danger: D.N. doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song "Dam Dai Doo" by Nightcore

* * *

"Com' On Yug'!" Joey shouted as we got out of the car.

"I'm coming Joey, it's not going anywhere if I walk to the door," I replied as I watched Joey pulled his blue eyed boyfriend to the door.

"He is right Pup, remember this is for Yugi, not us," Seto said as he got his brown haired energized boyfriend to let go of him. Seto was correct in his statement, today is February 14 and the Domino University is hosting a group party.

Guess what the party is all about.

A Valentine's Day theme party, where people who are dateless that meets other people who are dateless. Joey decided that since I'm single out of all of us, I have to go.

"At least there is Karaoke and free…" Seto started to say.

"FOOD!" Joey yelled as we entered the room. The walls were fully covered in thrown up paper hearts. The decorators must of grew wings, for the 20 feet tall ceilings were even covered in large strings of ribbons and hung low to make the allusion of floating pink clouds. Joey ran all the way to the end table like it was the end of the world.

I get on to the side of the dance floor as I watched Joey convince Seto to dance after eating half of the food. Then the curse words I know so well draw me to the center of the dance floor.

_Dam Dadi Doo Dam Dam Didoodi Dam_

_Dam Dadi Doo Dam Dam Didoodi Dam_

_Dam Dadi Doo Dam Dam Didoodi Dam_

_Dam Dadi Doo Dam Dam Didoodi Dam_

I started to wave my hips to the beat of the music. And even sang a little when Joey and Seto got closer to the center also.

_When morning come come_

_I'm dancing like you're dumb dumb_

_And when the groove is high_

_When dummies jump to the sky_

_If you feel the groove groove_

_The dummies have to move move_

_Can you feel the beat? The beat? The beat? _

I felt as though I was the only one there on the dance floor. My heart was beating faster and faster with the beat of the song. But then reality hit me, my ex-boyfriend was coming my way. I started to dance around other people, and Joey and Seto even help me distract him at the same time.

_You never tell me what is wrong_

'_Cause now it's time to be alone_

_Let me love you everyday_

_So long you let the dummies play_

_Dance to the beat_

_Dance, Dance to the Beat_

_Dance to the beat_

_Dance, Dance to the Beat_

"Yugi, please talk to me!" he shouted to me. I just acted as if no was there and kept dancing to the beats. But then a hand grabs my shoulder, I had to then turn towards that direction.

"Please, talk to me Yugi. I want to fix this, but I need to talk to you to make it work," he tells me as I try to not look at him. When I spotted Joey and Seto, I signal them to not come near. They got the message, but kept a parent's eye on us.

"I know that didn't tell what was wrong before but, let me fix it now," he kept trying to explain to me.

"Fine, we will talk, but we have to keep dancing. You know I like this song," I told him finally as I continued to dance.

_Dam Dadi Doo Dam Dam Didoodi Dam_

_Dam Dadi Doo Dam Dam Didoodi Dam_

_Dam Dadi Doo Dam Dam Didoodi Dam_

_Dam Dadi Doo Dam Dam Didoodi Dam_

_Dance, Dance to the Beat_

_They tell me let's come home home_

_The party going on on_

_We only have to dance_

_Do the dummies fall the trance_

_If you feel the groove groove_

_The dummies have to move move_

_Can you feel the beat? The beat? The beat? _

"When you found Tea and I on the bed, it was only because she forced it on me," he started to explain.

"I know that much Atem, but why would you even let her in your room in the first place," I said as the anger grew on my face.

"She found a way to pick the lock, and caught me by surprise by jumping on me when I came into the room," Atem went on explaining.

I stayed quiet for a while as the song continued and we actually step in to beat again. The old feelings of us being a couple started to come on to our feet.

_You never tell me what is wrong_

'_Cause now it's time to be alone_

_Let me love you everyday_

_So long you let the dummies play_

_Dance to the beat_

_Dance, Dance to the Beat_

_Dance to the beat_

_Dance, Dance to the Beat_

_Dam Dadi Doo Dam Dam Didoodi Dam_

_Dam Dadi Doo Dam Dam Didoodi Dam_

_Dam Dadi Doo Dam Dam Didoodi Dam_

_Dam Dadi Doo Dam Dam Didoodi Dam_

_Dam Dadi Doo Dam Dam Didoodi Dam_

_Dam Dadi Doo Dam Dam Didoodi Dam_

_Dam Dadi Doo Dam Dam Didoodi Dam_

_Dam Dadi Doo Dam Dam Didoodi Dam_

"Then why didn't you want to tell me right after I ran from the room?" I asked as I was by his ear while we got closer.

_Never tell me what is wrong_

"I had to get her out, but she wouldn't until police came and dragged her out. Please give me another chance and I promise to make it as if it never happen," he said in my ear.

_Let me love you everyday_

_Dam Dadi Doo Dam Dam Didoodi Dam_

_Dam Dadi Doo Dam Dam Didoodi Dam_

_Dam Dadi Doo Dam Dam Didoodi Dam_

_Dam Dadi Doo Dam Dam Didoodi Dam_

When the song ended, our faces were so close that there were no other choices that came to mind of what happened next.

That kiss was filled with more love and determination than any other kisses we shared before.

* * *

Neko: And please readers, don't forget to REVIEW!  
Danger: And do the Poll so D.N. can work on two stories and have less things to worry about.


End file.
